


Let the Right One In

by captainhoothoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Afterglow, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Breeding, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hickeys, Impregnation, Jealousy, Kinky, Kissing, Knotting, Kurooisjusthottbh, Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Nipple Licking, Omega Tsukishima Kei, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishimaisjealous, Verbal Humiliation, kurooisanidolau, kuroosstagenameisravenbeforeiforget, lotsofquotes, lotsofslick, needy tsukishima, slick, tsukishima in heat, tsukishimaissalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoothoot/pseuds/captainhoothoot
Summary: There is a thin line between attraction and repulsion.Seduce my mind and you can have my body. Find my soul and I’m yours forever.





	Let the Right One In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work that I will be contributing here. I hope you enjoy this. It was a pleasure writing this (literally) HAHAHA. Feel free to comment and all- I'll be more than happy to receive constructive feedback. 
> 
> (Forgive me if I failed to bring out Tsukishima and Kuroo's actual personalities in this fanfic.)

_There is a thin line between attraction and repulsion._

_Seduce my mind and you can have my body. Find my soul and I’m yours forever._

****

**_Tsukishima’s POV_ **

_Love is what you make of it. Hate is what it makes of you._

 

Deafening screams. Ear-piercing shrieks. Tumultuous cheers.

All around me, hands are raised up high into the air. Arms are outstretched, trying desperately, albeit futilely, to reach forward to close the distance. Clenched fists clutch on tightly to colorful banners streaked in neon prints and bold letterings. Fingers clasp and grip onto red light sticks. Fans yell in distinct desperation- sheer distress, as though they are putting their lives on the line by hanging down a thin string, on the edge of a cliff.

I sigh in mock anger, glumness and dejection. _When did he even get this popular?_

 How did he rise to fame, from singing in that old, shabby pub to singing in huge, flamboyant concert halls? Did he go around sleeping with people just to climb up the industry?

 

"That is so low. Morally wrong. Sick."

 

I gloat.

Why would anyone even bother listening to his music and the silly songs he wrote? To get over the number of flings he had? The number of guys and girls he dumped? _Fools._

I snort aloud, amused by the entirety of this mindless situation, only to earn a displeased glare from a short and stout lady with small dagger-eyes standing next to me. Another omega huh? I roll my eyes. Not to mention, a fan of his? 

Rude. _Rude._

I cock my head to the right, pursing my lips in irritation as my hip dips towards the left instinctively. A spark of contempt flashes across the lady’s eyes. I raise a trimmed eyebrow in scornful disdain.

“ _What?”_ I sneer, obviously towering over the shorter woman.(The tiniest smirk graces the corner of my pursed lips.)

The latter huffs in retaliation, narrowing her eyes before looking back to the stage.

Rude. _Rude._

A part of me bristles in anger. I growl lowly. My omega nips at the corners of my heart. No one _ever_ dares to fight or compete with me. _Not_ when I have been riled up like this. _Especially not_ like this.

 

_Some people are just born with glitter in their veins._

My gaze burns holes into the other omega’s frame. I take in the features of her in bitter distaste. I take note of how she sniffles every few seconds and how her eyes turn into slits when the lighting in the auditorium glows too brightly. Glancing at how she chose to dress in high- end brands, I gag, feeling the familiar, rancid taste of bile rising to the back of my throat.

_Such a common trait to have among rude people. Not to mention, rich, snobbish and rude people._

 

I grimace.

 

_Nothing beats his behavior and attitude though._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When you can’t make them see the light, make them feel the heat._

 

"He’s so hot oh my god. Raven!"

"Please look at me!"

"Raven, marry me!"

 

Raven. A glossy black color.

Raven. A name above all names.

Raven. _His_ stage name.

 

The loud hollering around me cuts my train of thoughts and stirs a mix of emotions in me. I lour in bitter distaste. _Emotions. Argh._

Glancing at the people around me, I roll my eyes. Fools. Young, foolish teens who think that the whole world revolves around them. Stupid brats who believe that the stars and idols they look up to will ever take notice of them. Dimwits. If only they knew... If only they knew the harsh reality of the world we live in. Fools.

I shake my head contemptuously, sniggering in delight when I think of the looks of disappointment on their faces should they learn the painful truth of how _he_ acts, anytime soon.

"Hah."

I snort unceremoniously, clinching another disapproving look from the lady from before.

 

My right eye twitches.

 _Not again._ _Does she have something against me or something? Seriously? Seriously? Bitch. Stupid bitch._

 

I glare at her. She glares back. _Wow. Rude much?_ My omega snaps at me to do something. ( _Fight back! Don't just stand there and do nothing.)_ I shake my head and avert my attention back to the stage.

_He really has one hell of a fan base. Real shitty fans._

I snort in amusement, scowling as my chain of thoughts is left hovering in the air once again, when the omega beside me screams shrilly. My ears ring. The frown between my eyebrows deepen.

'What the hell was that? Did she just scream into my right ear?' I muse, shooting her a stink eye, 'Bitch.'

 

"RAVEN!!"

My omega snaps, growling as it paws at my side. ( _Can I please give her a beating,Tsuki?)_ Rationality tells me not to let my omega loose but I relent, just this once. ( _Yahoo! Thank you~ )_ It nuzzles into my wrist. I groan inwardly. _Anything but affection_.

 _I must be nuts._ Why did I even bother coming to his concert in the first place?

My omega nudges me playfully. _(Isn’t that obvious, Tsuki? You like him. Like… A lot. It’s like some love hate sort of thing but Tsuki, my man, you’ve got it bad.)_

I reel back in both surprise and disgust before snorting, bemused. Well, _at least_ the decision to come to his concert was _certainly_ not based on his frightening fans. ( _Like the omega standing beside you?)_ My omega quakes in giggly laughter. A hint of a smile ghosts across my lips. _Yeah_.

 

"RAVENNN!!"

 

I grunt _. What’s with his fans? Even I am not… Never mind._  

Unable to take the repulsive presence of the omega beside me, I shudder when she steps closer towards the stage (and me, how revolting.). I convulse at the very thought of continuing to stay rooted, beside this _bitchy, appalling and hideous_ omega who has been screaming her brains off, for the last two minutes straight.

( _I'm going to teach her a lesson.)_

I bob my head hesitantly, heeding to my omega’s words for the very first time.

 

"Please don't go too far, little one." ( _I won't. Trust me on this one, Tsuki.)_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Even the nicest people have their limits._

 

"You know, as much as you're a great screamer with nonexistent sight, I suggest that you tone it down a little. You're contributing to 90% of the noise pollution, Miss, "I smirk smugly, glancing at the mouth that has been sealed shut all of a sudden.

Oh my God. _Oh my God. Christ._

I jerk backwards in utter shock, completely stunned and astounded by the words that have left my mouth. _What did..._

My omega gleams brightly. ( _Did I do well?)_

 

"You-"

I watch as the omega beside me glowers, orbs filling with rage. My omega laughs heartily. The corners of my lip tremble. Trust on Tsukishima Kei to have such a pesky omega dwelling in him. I sigh, running dexterous fingers through my hair.

"At least being stuck with such an _expressive_ omega brings about its perks," I mumble begrudgingly.

_(Hmm? Is that so? You're finally letting loose,Tsuki!)_

_Stop with the ‘Tsuki’, you little shit. I haven’t called you out for-_ I hiss, breaking into a tiny smile when my omega prods at my side insistently. ( _I guess that makes that lady omega a big shit.)_ I snort aloud, grinning mischievously, lifting my other hand up delicately to bade a goodbye to the fuming lady beside me. ( _Looks like I'm not the only one with a pesky nature. Makes us two…. Tsuki.)_

"Please don't ever classify me with you," I groan, eyeing the raging omega who is threatening to combust any second soon.

 _(Serves you right.)_ My omega stares at the other omega, yelping in delight when I strut off confidently. A deep sense of pride wells in me. ( _You're proud of me, aren't you? Tsuki~ Tsuki~)_

I groan, mentally asking my omega to shut the hell up. My omega wails miserably before nudging me harshly. My attention is momentarily diverted to the sudden brush of contact with a stranger. _Alpha._

 

An alpha. An alpha who happens to smell _really_ good. I shudder.

Fervent want pools in the pits of my stomach. I halt in my steps to spare a glance at my surroundings with my head bowed low. Quietly relishing in the fact that hooded gazes filled with desire watch my every move, my omega yelps joyfully, playfully prodding my leg.

_(Tsuki!! Alphas. They’re looking at us. They want you. Me. Us!)_

 

My body quakes. I nip at my lower lip and gnaw at it persistently until I draw blood. I shake my head. I shut the hunger that is rolling off my body in waves. ( _I know you want an alpha, Tsuki.)_

"Stop it," I hiss.

My omega chuckles. ( _You have never lied well, you know? Well, you can't escape me. How unfortunate teehee.)_  I groan in annoyance, weaving my fingers through my locks of short, curly blonde hair.

"Why do I have to be stuck with such a pesky one like you?" I mutter darkly.

My omega shrugs in feigned nonchalance. _(Forgive me if I failed to recall._ _Just seconds ago, you were gushing about how much you liked having me around. Well, I'm so glad I'm perky. Or pesky. Bleh. Doesn’t really matter. You’re stuck with me forever, Tsuki!)_ My omega cheers.

 

"Please just shut up," I groan. ( _Not anytime soon, Shortcake. Actually, mind if we take a few steps back? Yeah. This much is good. Tsuki, nice! I’ve been meaning to say this but I still have one last thing to say to that mean lady before we go. Officially, that is.)_

"Dear God, no-"

 

"Ah. If there's something I may add though, Miss, that was _quite_ a bit of lung capacity you had there. That's also as far as my _compliment_ goes. Good day!"

Holy shit.

 

Weaving through the crowd at lightning’s pace, I make my way closer to the morshpit quickly, silently chiding my omega for being so playful. The corner of my eye spots the lady who is still in a fit of rage, face turning an ugly purple.

 _Imagine the wrath I would have to face if I failed to escape. How could you?_ I narrow my eyes.

My omega merely snickers cheekily, mentally praising itself for the ooze of sassiness I have unleashed. ( _You need to stop being so uptight and find a mate, Tsuki.)_

"Shut up."

My omega breaks off into peals of laughter. I inhale sharply. Momentarily, I am so grateful to be gifted with so much patience.

 

Thank God.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vorfreude._

_The intense, anticipative joy derived from imaging future pleasures._

 

Blaring music. Cacophonous tuning of various musical instruments. Rowdy shouts of anticipation that begins to stir.

_(It's starting. Tsuki! It’s starting!)_

"I know, I know," I mumble, ignoring the surge of anticipation that swells in my belly.

 

Excitement rouses among the large crowd surrounding me. I shudder, taking note of how _good_ it feels to be surrounded by so many alphas. _Alpha._ My lips purse. An alpha’s hand brushes against my thigh gently. Just like a passing cloud in the sky. A soft sigh escapes my parted lips. I throw a quick glance to the alpha who is gawking at me openly. _Alpha._  My head lolls to the side as my body goes slump for a minute. _Alpha._

Heat ignites in the pits of my belly. A low ember begins to light up and burn. I wheeze. _What is happening to me?_ I panic. _My heat is only due in five days._ I shake my head, straightening my back. Averting my gaze from the delectable alpha who towers over my already tall frame, my gaze shifts towards the stage where _he_ will be appearing really soon. My heart skips a beat when my nose catches the tangible scent of another powerful alpha nearby. I lick my lower lip, nails digging into my clammy palms.

( _Just let one of them be yours, Tsuki.)_

I sigh lowly, arms akimbo, shaking off the strange inclination to have an alpha pressed against me. _It’s just my omegan tendencies acting up. Nothing else._ I nod in assertion. Certainty. _Nothing much to worry about._

_Alpha._

 

Something in me whimpers pitifully.

"I must be imagining things," I mutter darkly. ( _Not when your heat is due, Tsuki. )_

"Five days. That isn't anytime soon," I grumble moodily, failing to take note of the heat that seems to radiate out of my every pore.

_It must be my imagination._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Pleasure is first found in anticipation. Later, in memory._

The lights go out all of a sudden. Darkness envelopes the entire hall. I freeze. My gaze fixates itself on the stage. The suspense that thumps in every vessel robs all of my attention. 

_(It's him, Tsuki. It's him. It’s him! The one you really like. That handsome alpha whose posters are all over your four walls. The sacred, holy man with dark, silky raven hair and sculpted cheekbones. The one you fantasize over and dream of whenever your heat-)_

 

"AHHHHH!!! IT'S STARTING!"

"Raven!!!"

"Oh. My. God."

The lights flash, rendering me blind for a second, before going out once more. Darkness. My heart skips a beat. My omega squeals in delight. It paws at my side. I embrace it with trembling arms.

 

It's starting.

_It’s starting._

 

Resounding cries of exuberance fill the chilly auditorium. Eagerness. Desire. Heart-throbbing want.

 

-FIRE BURNS BRIGHTER IN THE DARK -

 

The screen illuminates with these words, imprinted in a reddish font. The people around me spiral into sheer frenzy. Raucous voices break out, echoing throughout the entire arena.

 

A steady beat begins to throb in the auditorium. Blood pulsates through my veins. The beat that is playing on the speakers is strangely familiar. Distinctive. Haunting, even. The stage glows with a dim lighting that is of a bluish hue. The curtains fall and screams erupt. I jolt. A lean figure gradually makes his way slowly, towards the stage. _It's him._

The cheering around me heightens. It escalates. It intensifies. It amplifies.

The figure finally steps onto the extended part of the stage, just as another gleam of white light falls on the crown of his head.

My breath hitches in my throat. My chest tightens. Exhaling sharply, my breathing begins to slow down gingerly and my lungs constrict. I am unable to breathe. I pant lowly, raising a hand instinctively, to unbutton the first two buttons of my button-up. I wheeze.

 

It's him.

_It’s him._

Silence fills the air when the figure on stage clasps lean fingers around the microphone stand. My gut twists in a queer manner at the way those thin and slender digits wrap themselves around the microphone. They would look so much better prodding into-

A soft whimper tumbles out of parted lips.

 

The lights flicker and glow at different rates, before brightening up the whole stage, transforming it into a safe place. A haven. His sanctuary. My breath hitches in my throat for the umpteenth time as realization strikes me in the chords. I am about to meet him- the man of my dreams. The man of everyone’s desire. The man I have so much hate and at the same time, love, for.

The figure on stage looks up slowly, a small smile gracing his staggering features.

 

The breath that I have been holding leaves my body.

It's him.

It's _really_ him.

 

Wetness seeps out of something but I am too entranced and transfixed on the figure up on stage, to take notice or pay any form of attention to the changes that are taking place in my body.

 

It's him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_A guy like you should wear a warning._

 

Jet black locks of hair that have been tamed just the slightest bit, now cover his right eye, framing his right cheekbone. His left eyebrow in view accentuates his dark eyes which hold the entire world in those chocolate orbs with specks of tawny golden. A sharp, prominent nose and plush set of lips complete the look. His look.

A surge of contentment overwhelms me like a thick, choking blanket. I attempt to push down these overwhelming feelings to no avail. Something in me yelps for joy. The anticipation, anger and annoyance I have built up previously, morph into genuine emotions of elation, bliss and tranquility upon seeing him. A tear wells in the corner of my eyes.

It's him.

 

Seconds pass. I fail to realize the sudden overbearing presence of alphas surrounding me. The cheering from other fans like myself, has long been tuned out. My gaze fixates on him. Him alone.

 

He is perfect. Even in the presence of light, this creation of God shines and subdues any other form of light.

Raven.

 _No._ Kuroo.

 

Kuroo Tetsuro.

 

Within this perfect being, is the light of a thousand suns.

 

My lips quiver. My omega wraps itself around me tightly, embracing me with warmth and comfort. ( _It’s him, huh? That’s him?)_

I nod, dazed.

 

A familiar, husky voice echoes throughout the auditorium.

It leaves me quaking like a fish out of water.

 

"You-"

My knees jerk, threatening to give way. My brain ceases to function as the depth of his voice wraps its vice-like grip around my throat. My skin crawls in fervent desire as he rips the microphone off the microphone stand. He makes his way even closer to the front of the stage’s extension with heated and purposeful strides. His dark and alluring gaze sweeps past the entire arena, finally coming to a stop at the area that I am situated at. The morshpit. Nostrils flare. I swallow hard, struggling to keep my usual calm and collected composure. I fail.

Dark eyes. Narrow eyes. Lust-filled eyes. Those eyes that hold the entire world in those golden, chocolate orbs. They gleam. Brooding eyes meet mine. I gasp, trembling at that fiery intensity of his gaze. A flush settles on my cheeks. I avert my gaze shyly. _Damn it. Why am I acting like one of his fans? I am not- (Oh but you are, Tsuki. You are Kuroo’s fan. A big one, at that.)_ My heart races, thudding against my ribcage.

_Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._

Those piercing orbs cut through my soul and body entirely. Knowing eyes travel across the expanse of my lean frame, resting on my nape. _I feel it._ A tremor runs down my spine. Wetness spreads across the back of my thighs. I twitch, lips parting, lowering my head in submission. His heated stare, akin to one that of a predator, screams power. Strength. Brute force. Aggression. Authority. Dominance. Mastery. Control.

_Alpha._

 

 

“You-“

 

Another shudder rips across my chest, wrecking and wrenching me apart at the low growl that has a darker intent. Something more malicious. More vitriolic. More brooding. My gaze continues to drop. It fixates itself on my shoes.

 

“You-“

 

A blazing fire ignites in the pits of my belly. That word. That command. That alone, gets me to look up and meet his eyes, albeit hesitantly. My breath stutters. I am swept off my feet momentarily by the _sheer_ intensity of his stare. _I must have fallen into an abyss._ Like a damsel in distress, I am unable to get out.

That husky voice, that masculine physique, that strong scent- I gaze on shyly. Everything screams ‘Alpha’.  A strangled whine leaves my lips. My throat feels parched all too suddenly.

 _Why am I like this? Why is he affecting me so much? Why is he even staring at me, out of everyone here?_ Those eyes simply darken with a baleful glint. I avert my gaze quickly. _Why is it so hot in the arena?_

Slick trickles down my thighs, to my seemingly drunken stupor. At this point of time, I am completely oblivious to the pheromones that my body is emitting. Forcing my way through the morshpit and making my way to the front of it, I have no inkling as to why I am so drawn to be nearer to the front of the stage.

Closer. Closer. _Closer._

The _need t_ o be closer to him is far too much.

 

A solid body presses itself against my lanky frame just then. Large palms rest on my lower back before traveling lower. A low whine emits out of my throat automatically. I feel the weight of a dozen pair of eyes devouring me alive. I cry softly, arching my back when hot puffs of air tickle the shell of my ear. The hairs at the back of my nape stand. _Why is it so hot in here?_

I shake my head quickly, shoving the fear that is beginning to set in. _It must be my imagination. It has to be my imagination_. I pry my attention away from the looming figure and ominous presence of the strong alpha behind me, choosing to stay focused on the Greek God before me. Our eyes meet again. Something unreadable flashes in his eyes. My tongue swipes across my bottom lip. Those soulless and listless eyes bear into mine. _Has he been staring at me all along? Him, of all people? This man I loathe and desire so much, at the very same time?_

The body behind me inches closer. The tantalizing scent of an alpha weaves across my nose, filling me with a mix of emotions. I break into cold sweat. I shut my eyes instinctively, frowning slightly. _Why is my body so hot? Why is the entire arena burning up? Why do I feel as though I have been set ablaze?_ I pant, attention wavering as my almond-eyes flutter close. _Something is wrong._

 

_(Tsuki. Your heat… Your- )_

"You light me up."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chemistry is you touching my mind, and setting my body on fire._

 

Something strikes me in the chords. I gasp. A wave of heat comes crashing into my body like a lethal blow. I splutter, caught off guard by the intensity of my heat that is only supposed to come in five days’ time. It hits me like a tidal wave. _How can this be?_ I fall onto my knees, crumbling into a pile of slender limbs. I hear gasps and mutters of concern, as well as disgust from the people around me. My body caves in and darkness begins to fill my vision. I feel a heated gaze feasting on my trembling frame. A sharp moan leaves my parted lips. _Help. Help me. Please. Please help me._

 

“Hey, we have an omega in heat! Stand back! Stand back!”

 

A beta yells, as security guards, staff and crew make a beeline towards me.

“Make way please!”

 

My vision starts to blur. Confusion sets in. Desperation follows. My gaze travels from my quivering palms to the tiny smirk the man up on the stage adorns. Raven. Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.

_Alpha._

He stands within such close proximity, lean fingers wrapped around his microphone. Even from this distance, I can _feel_ the dominance that emits out of his body. I can _smell_ his heavy scent that impregnates the entire arena. _Alpha._ My omega whimpers and squirms. I whine, raising my head and offering my neck to any alpha. _Alpha._ Slick gushes down my thighs, staining my jeans, seeping onto the ground. A hoarse whimper leaves my parted lips. _Take me. Please. Someone. Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._

 

“Fellow fans, I’m afraid that we have a case of an omega in heat. This is classified as RED in the law. In order to ensure the safety of the omega as well as other alphas who may be triggered by the omega’s heat and are in a rut, I fear that the concert will not be able to continue and has to be postponed to a later date. I regret to inform all of you who took extra efforts to come down, but the rules and regulations made by the government have to be obeyed. I thank each of you for coming down to support Raven- Kuroo Tetsurou, and I sincerely apologize at the same time. I seek your kind understanding. Please follow the instruction given by fellow stage crew and leave the atrium. Do not leave any trash or belongings behind.”

Low murmurs of agreement come from affected alpha fans. Shrill protests rise from omega fans. Disappointed sighs are emitted from beta fans. 

 

The idol’s gaze shifts from the staff who has just made the announcement, before finally falling and resting on me. A _helpless_ omega in heat. His smirk grows. He licks his lips.

 

My body quakes in raw desire and want when those eyes meet mine. Dark eyes. Narrow eyes. Lust-filled eyes. Those eyes that hold the entire world in those golden, chocolate orbs. I watch his hands tighten around the microphone. The muscles in those delectable forearms that flex. The veins that become more prominent with that simple flex alone. I whimper, gazing away briefly, making an embarrassing sound that sounds far too high pitched and needy. _Stop it._

_What would it feel like? Strong hands running down my sides, spreading my thighs wide, delving inside…_

 

“Ahhh..hhnn”~

A sharp, _needy_ moan tumbles out of my lips.

Another crushing wave of heat overwhelms my entire being. I mewl wantonly, clawing the ground desperately, fresh slick leaking down my thighs. I lock gazes with the man on stage who simply groans, raking strong fingers through silky locks of jet black hair. Raven. The desire to be filled and be taken is too much. I watch his nostrils flare as he takes in my sweet scent. _Heat._ I curl into a ball, tearing my gaze off the alpha on stage. _Why do my eyes keep wandering towards him? He is an idol. Someone I can never have._

It burns. It burns. _It burns._

As though he has set my body on fire, it burns.

Kuroo.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou.

_Alpha._

 

Arms that reach out and try to grab hold of me, leave my train of thoughts trailing behind. Desire morphs into fear. Fear robs me of my speech. I struggle.

No. No. _No._

“Let go! Let go!” I scream, tears running down my cheeks like rivulets. _Why is this happening? Why are there alphas reaching out to grab me? Stop it. Stop it._

 

The corner of my eyes spot the alpha who was openly caressing me earlier on. He steps forward in feigned urgency. A feral look is evident on his face. Like a predator inching forward to catch his prey, he snarls menacingly. My eyes dart around my surroundings wildly. My hands whip out and grab onto a staff- a security guard who has finally knelt down beside me. I clutch onto his sleeve, crumpling them in my fists. His eyes narrow. I flinch, tensing as my nostrils take in the scent of another one of them. An alpha.

_Another alpha._

 

Apprehension. Fear. Trepidation. 

No. No. _No._

The other alpha steps forward. Closer. Closer. _Closer._

“He’s mine. I’m taking him home. Don’t worry. I’m so sorry for the commotion.”

 

The security guard frowns, throwing a suspicious glance at the creepy alpha burning holes into my body as though I am a fresh piece of meat, before staring at me. I shake my head furiously, panting as another wave of heat strikes my weakening body. _No._ Please. _Please don’t let him take me away. Please._  The security guard’s eyes widens at the spike of fear evident in my scent, sensing that something amiss. He quirks his head, raising an eyebrow in disgust before shaking his head, picking me up carefully. I slump forward despite my struggle.

For someone so tall but light, being an omega puts me in a vulnerable position.

_No._

“No..” I exhale sharply, “ D-don’t touch me.”

The security guard huffs, “I don’t want to lay a hand on you either, _genius_ , but what other options do I have?”

 

An alpha. An alpha who is just trying to get his job done. Quivering like a leaf, I begin to chant a mantra and implore the living Gods to have mercy. _Please don’t hurt me._ ( _He won’t hurt you, Tsuki. He’s mated.)_ I rasp in protest, kicking and failing weakly. The security guard sighs, eyebrows furrowing into an angry frown.

“You know, you’ve caused quite a commotion already. A big one, in fact. The concert is now a complete ruin because of you! You shouldn’t have come if you’d known that your heat was coming! Dear God. Even idiot Hinata isn’t stupid enough to leave the house when he knows his heat is coming. Yes. I am a _mated_ alpha and the _last_ thing I want to do is lay hands on an omega who is _not_ Shouyou. Hang on- you- do you even have suppressants with you? Good lord. For an omega you sure are stupid. Shouyou’s met his match ha.”

 

I gulp, heat momentarily dispelled at the security guard’s words. Eyes lowering in submission, his name tag catches my attention. Kageyama Tobio.

“No- I… Isn’t… Stranger.. Scared… Take me.. A-away. Else.. Elsewhere. Too many… A-Alpha..s..“

I let out a shaky breath as butterflies twitch in my guts. My throat goes tight. The presence of alphas- strong alphas surrounding me is far too overwhelming. I wheeze, croaking a series of pleas to take me to a place with fewer unmated alphas. The security guard groans, nudging me gently in spite of the murderous scowl on his youthful features.

“Hey. I..I’m going to take you backstage. Okay?”

Grumbling under his breath, I avert my eyes, whimpering when yet another wave of heat strikes me. I slump forward into the mated alpha’s chest. He grimaces but makes no effort to push me away. He looks up instead and gives a signal to the man up on stage. Kuroo. My idol. Someone I hate, but absolutely adore. An alpha. The latter nods absentmindedly, giving me one last quick longing glance before he throws some smirks at his other fans and makes his exit.

I hear the fans who are receiving instructions to leave the auditorium around me yelling in protest. Some glare at me furiously whereas others just sigh and make a move from the arena that has gotten far too hot to my liking. The itch of clothes rubbing against my skin does _not_ help in any way.

A sequence of heat strikes my weakening body. Slick runs down my legs. My face flushes red, tears welling in my eyes in shame when the mated security guard who is still carrying me locks his jaw in sheer disgust. To have slick of another omega leaking all over the place- grotesque.

“Please- pl-“ I stutter brokenly, fisting through the uniform the alpha wears.

 

He sighs knowingly, carrying me away at a quicker speed, away from the stares of omegas who simply glance over and shower me with looks of sympathy and unnecessary pity that leaves me with a sense of guilt and shame. Alphas continue to gaze on at me longingly, as though I am a priceless object on sale. Betas who just grumble and sigh in mock disdain. Tears run down my cheeks as I pant heavily. Shame. Humiliation. Abashment.

 

Heat. Heat. _Heat._

_Why now? Why?_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Attraction is composed of desire and danger._

 

I sob brokenly. _Damn it. The heat is making me so weird. Ah.._

Kageyama pays no mind to the cries and low whines that wretch out of my throat. Thankfully.

Leading me to a door near the morshpit, the shorter male shoves me in and leads me down a long aisle. I sniff, attempting to recover balance on my own two feet. Hugging myself as my nails dig into my palms, leaving crescents in their wake, I breathe through my nose noisily. Fear emits out of my body. Slick stops pouring down my thighs. Kageyama scrunches his nose at the strong scent of fear that permeates the air.

 

“Oi. Listen up, beanpole. You’re safe here. It’s okay. I mean…Where should I start? Damn. Well… All is well. Yeah. I’m…uhh.. Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio. As I’ve probably said before, I’m a mated alpha. So you don’t have to be afraid yeah? I mean… If you don’t believe me, I can always give a call to Shouyou. He’s probably lazing around watching some volleyball match like that adorable idiot he is but…Heck. I really should. Omegas do provide comfort amongst themselves, don’t they? Fuck. Anyways, you don’t have to get all scared and shit, yeah? I’m not going to hurt you. Definitely not. Not when Kuroo. Shit. I mean.. Raven. Not when Raven has got-”

 

Kuroo.

I gasp helplessly at that name, tugging on my sleeves harshly.

Kuroo.

I whimper lowly, feeling a rosy blush spread across my cheeks.

Kuroo.

I whine, body releasing large amounts of slick.

 

“Ahhh-hhh..“

A final wave of heat hits me like a truck. A train that has been travelling at full speed. Like some nuclear weapon launched by Mr Kim Jong Un, this wave of heat is a bomb. A damn, motherfucking bomb. I collapse, knees buckling under my weight. I am taken aback by the raw intensity of this wave of heat. A sharp cry leaves my parted lips. Kageyama, reels back in shock, taking a step back.

 

“Woah! Jesus. Holy. Hey. Hey man. Shit. Oi! Beanpole! Don’t just-“

 

Footsteps echo down the aisle, breaking the tense silence. Boots clink away as someone takes heated strides towards me. The heavy scent of a powerful alpha fills the air. A figure begins to move closer just as another backs away slowly. I squirm, panting hard when the figure who smells _deliciously_ good inches forward, tugging my body towards his sturdy chest. My vision is starting to fail on me now that the scent of such a strong, domineering alpha is this close to me.

Alpha. _Alpha. Alpha._

 

My omega whimpers in a needy and desperate manner. ( _Take me. )_

_Take me._

Shaky fingers begin to unbutton the third button of my top.

It is too hot. Too hot.

Alpha. _Alpha._

_Fuck._

 

Lean fingers weave through my locks of unruly blonde hair. I _mewl_ at the touch. A smirk graces striking features. Desire pools in the pits of my stomach. Who is it? Who actually smells _this_ good? Which alpha has the audacity to smell so _damn_ tantalizing?

I paw at the stranger’s chest, tugging on his collar desperately.

Closer. Closer. _Closer._

 

As the alpha’s scent invades my senses, rendering me both numb and satiated, my wavering gaze fixates itself on distinct attributes. Jet black locks of hair that have been tamed just the slightest bit, now cover his right eye, framing his right cheekbone. His left eyebrow in view accentuates his dark eyes which hold the entire world in those chocolate orbs with specks of tawny golden. A sharp, prominent nose and plush set of lips complete the look. His look.

Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

_Raven._

My pupils dilate. I moan.

It’s him.

_It’s him._

Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

“You-“

 

Slick pours out of my pliant body. I whimper wantonly, tugging on the alpha’s collar with a greater force. It is far too hot in here.

It is burning. It is scorching. It is searing.

And I, am _wanting._

My back arches. The clothes on me make my skin itch, even more so than before, but the heated gaze that consumes me as a whole, leaves me feeling both _naked_ and _vulnerable_. It is almost as though I have been laid bare before him. The idol I have fantasized over. The idol I loathe. The idol I admire.

My heart races steadily. I wheeze. I try to force air into my lungs. My breaths come faster, making me pant and gasp for air.

Alpha _. Alpha_. _Kuroo._

The alpha merely looks at me, feral and hungry. Like a starved predator laying eyes on his next meal, I shiver under the intensity of that gaze that _burns_ me _alive_. My mouth goes dry. Kuroo chuckles lowly, amused. His eyes glint darkly.

“Tobio, leave.”

Gazes exchanged, Kuroo stares at the security guard sharply. Kageyama nods quickly, turning away, making a move. Taking a fistful of my shirt and pulling me closer to his chest roughly, I whine, tearing my gaze away from Kuroo. He snarls.

 

“Look at me, omega.”

 

I shudder, slick seeping and dripping onto the ground, forming a pool that smells so tantalizing to the alpha before me. I shake my head weakly, taking an unsteady step back, attempting to push the alpha away.  An embarrassing squelch cuts through the air that is filled with tension. I whimper.

 

“I will not repeat myself. Look at me, _omega.”_

 

Resting slim digits under my chin, he forces me to look into his eyes. Golden, chocolate orbs glistening with lust. Want. Carnal passion. The desire to _take._ I shudder at the forceful touch.

Dark eyes. Narrow eyes. Lust-filled eyes. Those eyes that hold the entire world in those golden, chocolate orbs.

 

“R..Raven-“

Pheromones that emit from my pores fill the air, potent in a way they have never been before.

 

“Call me by my given name, omega.”

Slitty eyes flash as tawny irises turn black.

 

“K..Kuroo..”

His eyes narrow.

“My given name, _omega_.”

 

“T-T..Tet..Tetsurou.”

Lust begins to swirl in those chocolate orbs.

 

“Again,” He growls.

 

“Tetsurou- ahh..hhnn.”

Groaning lowly, the raven leans in, sighing appreciatively at the scent that smells _so much better_ near the scent glands.

 

“You-“

Gently caressing my cheeks, he leans into my ear and murmurs quietly.

“Are so pretty.”

 

My eyes loll to the back of my head at the compliment. Slick dribbles down my thighs. Blood travels down south. Kuroo smirks. His palms rest on the small of my back. Gently kneading, my tense body goes slack for a minute.

 

“Ahhh- Kuroo…K-Kuroo…S-stop.. Stop it. Y-you’re a celebrity. Stop-“

 

That devious smirk grows. Kuroo pulls away before he takes my wrists in his hands and rubs them against his neck. I purr, eyeing him in shock and arousal. _What the fuck is he-_

_Scent-marking._

The first way an alpha puts his mark. His claim on an unmated omega. _His_ omega.

Why would a celebrity- an idol, do something like this for a fan? Why? Why would he even bother coming to mark an omega who was a nobody? An omega who was atypical. An omega who was flawed. An omega too tall, lean and snarky to be one.

 _Why would an idol bother to check on me?_ Why would he do this when his security guard could have easily dumped someone like me on the streets and left me alone to be feasted upon by a random alpha?

To think that an idol who seems so cocky and stuck-up cared enough to check on a stupid omega who failed to realize that his heat was coming in five days and should have just stayed at home. A fan who never acted like one, loving and despising his idol for becoming someone famous. Too famous. A fan who still has the cheek to get jealous simply because of the presence of other omega fans up to date.

 

“Why?” 

 

A knowing look. Slender digits ruffle my hair.

 

“Because.”

 

A small, drawn-out purr emits from my throat. Kuroo’s eyes crinkle into crescents. He smiles. His smile gradually evolves into a quirk on his lips.

 

“You smell wonderful. I could even _smell_ you from afar. Your body was calling for me, omega. “

 _(He knows. He heard me calling. He actually looks better up close.)_ My omega mumbles. I nod dazedly. Exhaustion sets in now that the intensity of my heat has eased from the scent marking. My grip on Kuroo’s collar loosens.

Darkness begins to envelope me like a safe and warm embrace. My vision ebbs away.

 

“What’s your name, omega?”

I blink, feeling fatigue start to get the better out of me. I hum. Finger pads linger against my cheek with such tenderness and care it causes my heart to skip a beat.

 

“Kei…”

“Tsukishima… Kei.”

 

Tenebrosity fills my vision. I give in to it.

 

“Well then, little one. Looks like you’d be under my care for now.”

That is the last thing I remember hearing before I delve straight into an abyss.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seduce my mind and you can have my body. Find my soul and I’m yours forever._

****

**_No one’s POV_ **

****

_Beauty is simply reality seen with the eyes of love._

 

Dark eyes rake over a slim, naked form in silent appreciation. They take in the indescribable sight of ethereal beauty unraveled, like a canvas filled with delicate touches of ink.

Precious. Worthy. Priceless.

Dark eyes with flecks of deep, golden brown marred with lighter hues, cascade down the length of unblemished skin.

Beautiful. Stunning. Breathtaking.

 

A masculine figure hovers above the lean, vulnerable frame lying in his bed, dark eyes wandering across the enticing expanse of delectable flesh.

An artwork. An alluring sight. A masterpiece.

God’s creation-

Tiny specks of freckles dot all over sharp collarbones, a milky chest-

Dark eyes dare to travel lower. Lower. _Lower._

Distinct hipbones. A tiny mole lies tucked in between the juncture of the left hipbone, down to the promising ‘V’, upon close inspection.

Beautiful.

 

“ _Beautiful_.”

Careful not to wake the beauty before his plain sight, long, dexterous fingers reach out gingerly- with all the care in the world. Those slim digits brush against sharp, prominent cheekbones, before coming to a rest on porcelain skin. He watches as the last rays of sunlight stream through the windows, casting a healthy, evening glow onto rosy cheeks. He watches, as a strange emotion of both calmness and calamity stirs at the pits of his heart. He watches, breath hitched in his throat, as he keeps painfully still, refusing to look away from him.

 

He was always there.

 

Kei.

Tsukishima Kei.

 

_Omega._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Love me like the moon intended, all the way through the darkness._

Eyelashes flutter open delicately. Blinking away the sleep still crusted in eyes like sunlight shining through whiskey, confusion begins to set in, in those honey orbs. _What time is it? Where am I? Why doesn’t this place look like my room? Why is everything so blurry? Where are my glasses? Did I drink? Did something happen? What happened?_ A series of questions run through the mind of the lanky man who has just come to. Bracing himself up onto his elbows, he heaves himself up the gigantic bed weakly, exerting more effort than usual.  The blonde’s gaze flickers from one corner of the lavishly decorated room, to the soft comforters, as confusion morphs into surprise. Shock. Fear. Dread.

‘What the hell happened?’

A quiet hum breaks the pin drop silence in the room. The blonde reels back, startled.

 

“I see that you’ve finally come to, Tsukishima.”

 

Honey orbs dart towards the owner of the voice. Incredulity. Consternation. Sheer disbelief.

A gasp leaves plush, parted lips.

“R- Rav..Raven?”

Tsukishima gazes at the unmistakable form and physique the man- the idol before him has, unbelieving.

Jet black locks of hair lie unkempt. Messy. Hideous. Covering his right eye, that obnoxious looking bed hair leaves one with little to no imagination as to how he got that ridiculous hairstyle. Said man raises his left eyebrow in mock disdain before a dark glint flickers in those cat-like eyes.  A staggering smirk makes its appearance on those luscious lips.

“Can’t see so well without your glasses huh, Tsuki,” The masculine male croons, “Don’t worry about your glasses.”

Tsukishima scowls, holding back a snarky retort. The other man smiles, waving him off.

“I never deemed you to be such a forgetful one, Omega. ” The raven’s voice drops an octave lower, gaze settling on Tsukishima’s legs that seem to go on forever.

Realization strikes the blond as he casts his gaze downwards. Embarrassment sets in. He is naked. Stark naked. The latter crosses his bare legs, cheeks burning in shame. Kuroo frowns disapprovingly. Head craning to give the omega a view of his defined jawline, the raven takes a heated stride forward, desire pooling in those tawny orbs.

 

“My given name, Tsuki. Say it.”

 

Tsukishima inhales sharply, breath falling short. His fingers curl into the fluffy sheets, crumpling them into his fists as an all too familiar dull ache begins to throb. He trembles, lower lip quivering. Wetness spreads across the sheets. _Heat._

A shudder runs down his back when Kuroo’s gaze darkens in _promising_ intent. _To take._ Lowering his head in forced submission at the fiery stare that is devouring him alive, Tsukishima gazes at Kuroo. Alpha. _Alpha._

The omega in him lets out a needy keen. Submit. Submit. _Submit._

“T..Tet..Tetsurou…”

The low, dying embers burning at the pits of Tsukishima’s stomach grow, gnawing at his insides, swirling, whipping, lapping and licking. Sparks turn into flames, burning with such a raw intensity, it wrenches soft whimpers and a high-pitched whine out of his parched lips. His omega calls out for an alpha. Begging. Pleading. Imploring.

Take. Take. _Take._

“T..Tetsurou!”

The feral grin on the raven’s face widens. Kuroo moves forward in purposeful strides like a jaguar, muscles pulling taut, long fingers tugging his button up shirt out of sinfully tight pants. He growls, licking his lips as a carnal desire to _take_ this unmated omega before him flares.

“Fuck. That’s it, baby. Say it. Say it again.”

 

Tsukishima _whines._

_“Tetsu!”_

Abashment is taken over by primitive instinct of omegan blood that runs through his veins. _Submit._ The alpha’s scent invades the blonde omega’s senses. Kuroo. Kuroo. _Kuroo_.

Heat spikes the air. Kuroo’s nostrils flare, taking in the fragrance of strawberries. Strawberry shortcakes. A low, raspy growl tumbles out of the raven’s throat at the fragrance. He steps closer to the bed, a knee pressing into the springy mattress. Putting his weight on his right leg, the raven-haired alpha runs another gaze at the omega in appreciation.

_‘Beautiful,’ He muses._

 

Ripping his shirt off with a simple flex of his left forearm, he groans at the debauched look Tsukishima is giving him. Red, luscious lips are parted, tiny exhales emitting from them. Flushed cheeks, porcelain skin glisten with the slightest sheen of perspiration. Honey orbs appear shy, but still so ever wanting. (Momentarily, Kuroo is certain he’d put those pretty lips to good use. In due time, that is.)

The alpha runs his palms down ebony skin. Flawless. Shoving the omega down roughly, sturdy arms and knees plant themselves next to the latter’s sides, trapping the blonde omega who still has an air of defiance shining in those eyes. _Not for long._ Caging him, Kuroo holds Tsukishima captive, brushing his nose against the taller male. _Mine._

Tsukishima’s cheeks turn red at the contact, lanky arms moving to shield his flush instinctively. The alpha in Kuroo snarls, protective instincts kicking in the moment he feels the obvious distress coming from the insecure omega who is hiding that beautiful blush, beneath him. Calloused palms take hold of the omega’s wrists gently, nudging them back to his sides, before coming to rest on both sides of Tsukishima’s cheeks. He leans in, watching Tsukishima’s eyes grow wide as he presses his forehead against the omega.

 

“You were always there.”

 

A strangled noise of surprise.

Kuroo’s lips quirk. He forces the urge to flip the leaking, pliant omega in heat before him (and have his way with him) down to his core. Not when he wants to say the words he never once thought he would be able to say up front, in front of the blonde omega he has been watching.

 

“You were always there,” Kuroo whispers lowly, pulling back to caress Tsukishima’s rosy cheeks affectionately.

 

“You were always there. From my time performing in Nekoma at the pub, to every fan meet, and every concert. You’d always be there. Looking like some tall, disinterested blonde asshole seated at the very corner of the pub, standing at a secluded end of the morshpit. Heck. You…You’re even more beautiful up close! Fuck. To think that after all this time, now you’re just… Here. “

 

Tsukishima chokes on his saliva, gaping, astounded. A strange lump forms in his throat. He turns away quickly.

 

“You stuck around for such a long time, Tsuki…Tsukishima.. I… Fuck. I’ve probably loved you since the day you set foot in the bar with your rowdy bunch of friends. I… I’ve always watched you. I’ve always wanted you. And I still do,” Kuroo murmurs quietly, weaving his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair tenderly, “I… I want you. I want to mark you. Court you. Make you mine. My omega. My…My mate. I don’t know how much longer I can hold up before I lose it but-“

 

_Take. Take this beautiful, unmated, blonde omega and claim him- both body and mind, all yours. Only yours._

 

_Raven._

_Kuroo._

_Tetsurou._

_Alpha._

Tsukishima’s pupils dilate. He shudders as his omega takes over. He quakes. He feels the overwhelming thirst and love the alpha before him has, for him. Both body and mind. His whole being. Despite being atypical. Despite being snarky. Despite all of his imperfections. He was noticed. Noticed by Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou, Raven, an idol, of all people. Kuroo, a supposed player. Kuroo, a supposed heartbreaker. Kuroo, a supposed bastard.

Kuroo, an alpha who still relied innately on his instincts to pick out an omega amidst his huge fanbase. Amidst his life. Amist all the differences. His omega.

Love. Oh- Love.

_Love._

Tsukishima’s omega dances, twirling with a new-found radiance only love can bring. Tears fill his vision, causing it to blur, as slick pours out of his pliant body.

Take. Take. _Take._

Rivulets of joyous tears run down his cheek. Rough finger pads brush them away, leaving a deep, longing ache in their wake.

 

_Seduce my mind and you can have my body. Find my soul and I’m yours forever._

 

 

Tsukishima blinks away the last of his tears. He bares his neck voluntarily, teary gaze fixated on Kuroo. The bed headed alpha inhales sharply. Smiling softly, thumbs skim across the omega’s knuckles.

A wordless exchange.

Eyelashes flutter close, resting on pale, porcelain cheeks. Kuroo leans in, soft lips brushing against the omega’s nape. A tongue surges out and licks a wet stripe up Tsukishima’s neck, attempting to soothe the omega. The latter exhales.

 

The cry of an omega fills the night, as an alpha bites down. Canines sink deep, breaking through unmarred skin. Flesh. Muscle. Like an anchor sinking into crashing waves, a weight settles down the bottom of their hearts. Mates.

 

A pledge. A promise. A vow.

 

A covenant.

 

_Mine._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Forget about Prince Charming. Go for the wolf. He can see you better. Hear you better, and eat you better._

The next five seconds pass in a blur. The room sets ablaze. Kuroo’s eyes turn pitch black as the sickeningly sweet pheromones from the bite, along with the tantalizing smell from Tsukishima’s heat blend to form a scent that makes the alpha inside of him bristle, struggling to run wild and free towards his omega.

_Mine._

 

“Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck.”_

Kuroo snarls, blood-stained teeth baring as the realization of being one with the beautiful, blonde, snarky omega he has always been watching, clouds his entire being. The raven-haired male lets go of the reigns he has been holding, allowing the alpha in his blood to take over. His alpha bounds forward like a starved animal in a rut, lunging forward in gusto.

“Fuck. Tsuki-“

 

Kuroo rasps, voice cracking as he laps at the exquisite blood pouring down his omega’s nape hungrily. Take. Take. _Take._ The bed headed alpha crashes into his mate’s embrace, mouth moving frantically to attack those plush lips. Biting hard enough to draw blood, Kuroo sucks at Tsukishima’s lip fervently. The latter clings on to his alpha’s muscular frame, burying his hands into Kuroo’s bed hair.  Yanking him close, the blonde omega whines, tongue seeking, hitting the roof of his alpha’s hot mouth. Tasting. Demanding. Mewling.

Kuroo pants harshly, shoving his tongue into the taller man’s mouth in return, desperate to make his omega feel good. Desperate to show him how much he loves him. Desperate to show how much he needs him.

His fingers dig into the blonde’s bony hips as his other hand works on removing the rest of his damn clothes off his body. His tongue- hot and burning, leave wet traces across the expanse of Tsukishima’s shoulders. Running sharp canines down his omega’s collarbones, he bites down hard enough to leave a dark bruise.

_Mine._

Tsukishima screams. Back arching off in a pretty crescent, the omega pants heavily, eyes rolling back in pleasure. His cock throbs with want, and his body demands to be taken. Filled. Used.

Slick gushes out of his hole as his hands grab purchase onto his alpha’s strong, veiny forearms.

 

“K-kiss.. Again…” The blonde omega whimpers pitifully, tears running down his cheeks at the sudden rush of emotions.

The love. The attention.

Kuroo groans- deep, and low, raising his head to press his slightly chapped lips against his omega’s plush ones. Tongues battle for dominance. Teeth clash in the heat of the moment. Kuroo kisses his mate like he means it. Pouring that fiery passion, absolute love and unbreakable promise into that kiss.

_Mine._

Tsukishima quakes, fingers reaching out to grab raven locks of hair. He bucks his hips desperately, only to meet nothingness.

A needy whine slips out of his lips, hips rolling for any form of contact with his alpha.

 

“P-Please… Fuck me please- P- Please…” Tsukishima moans, tears welling in his eyes, as another torrent of slick leaves his pliant body.

Kuroo growls threateningly, holding his omega in place. Grabbing the undersides of his mate’s thighs, he runs his tongue against the unblemished flesh. He nips, sucks and bites, swallowing each pitiful cry his omega makes. Pride swells in his chest.

Tsukishima shudders at the wet, filthy feeling of hot slick running down the back of his thighs.

‘P-Please!”

Kuroo halts, staring at his omega with this crazed look in his eyes, nostrils flaring as he lets go of the blonde’s legs and latches his teeth onto Tsukishima’s right nipple.

“Uhnn.. N-No! N-not there!” The omega gasps, keening in desperation, nails clawing down Kuroo’s arms.

 Kuroo groans, suckling at the tiny, pink nub, lavishing it with all the attention before biting. Hard.

 

Tsukishima squeals, back lifting off the stained sheets. A noise so filthy and wanton fills the air. It has Kuroo grunting, rolling his hips against his omega’s ass. The blonde omega’s vision ebbs away as cum spurts out of his trembling cock. Untouched. A guttural hiss. Kuroo rubs at his mate’s hipbones in small circular motions. Tsukishima pants, chest heaving, unruly locks of curly hair sticking to the sides of his forehead.  His dribbling cock remains hard, the burning desire to be filled to the brim by his alpha’s hot, heavy cock doubling. Tsukishima locks eyes with Kuroo, breathing heavily as he rocks his hips eagerly.

“P-please hnn.. Fuck me. Fucking fuck my ass ahn..”

Kuroo’s cock hardens. He snaps, nodding, cock heavy. His heated gaze shifts from his lover’s flushed little cock dribbling with precum, to golden orbs shining with unshed tears. Golden orbs shining at the promise of being fucked by his alpha.

 

“Fuck. I’m gonna fuck you. Take you. Fill you with what you need. You look so good like this, baby. You gonna be a good boy for me, Tsuki?” The alpha pants, licking, sucking and biting hard into Tsukishima’s neck.

Tsukishima nods wildly, wailing as his alpha hoists him up with brute strength. Slick pour onto the ground. The omega wraps his lanky legs around Kuroo’s waist, heels digging into Kuroo’s ass cheeks. His nails rake down his alpha’s back, leaving red, angry welts. Kuroo groans, burrowing his head into Tsukishima’s neck. _Smells so good._

“Say it, Tsuki. Fuck. Say it, baby,” the alpha croaks, raising his lover, only to dump him back into the bed in a different position.

On his hands and knees.  

 

“Tetsu! T-Tetsu~”’Tsukishima bawls, raising his hips higher, face digging into the sheets.

Kuroo hisses, watching how his omega attempts to grab for something to hold on to for his dear life.  Stares at the milky white flesh on his lover’s legs. The lean thighs that quake and struggle to keep balance. The soft, round globes begging to be marked. The large volumes of slick running down that pliant body of an omega. _His_ omega.

Large hands slide up Tsukishima’s slender waist, snaking downwards to grip his ass. Spreading him open, Kuroo’s cock twitches at the sight of the tight ring of muscles begging to be torn, wrapped around the girth of his thick, cock.

“Fuck. You’d like it if I just shove my cock in and take you from behind huh?” The alpha smirks, rubbing his cock against the cleft of his mate’s ass.

 

Tsukishima keens.

 

“Tetsu!”

His omega is calling out for him. _Begging_ to be taken. Fucked. Used. Kuroo’s cock swells, threatening to combust at how _needy_ his omega is. He chuckles, staring at the pink, rosy entrance.  A pleased, low rumble emits from his throat. That pretty little hole is all _wet_ for him. All prepared for him. All ready for him.

To be taken. Fucked. Used.

_Bred._

The alpha throws his head back, letting out a satisfied growl. _His_ omega.

_Mine._

“Come.. Come on!  F-Fuck me already,” Tsukishima sobs, voice high and gasping, “S-Stop making me wait! Are you too tired to fuck me? Huh? Should I get another alpha to fuck me?”

Frustration, irritation and mockery reflects in golden orbs. Kuroo runs a hand down his omega’s nape, shoving his head back into the sheets. A finger slides down to the glistening hole.

“Stay down, you slut.”

Tsukishima mewls, cock jerking in self-gratification. Kuroo laughs, in sheer delight.  

Gripping onto his lover’s short locks of blonde hair, he tugs. Hard. Tsukishima’s back arches. A glob of slick slips out of the fluttering hole. The ring of muscles seem to mock Kuroo. It twitches once. Spasms twice. Quivers thrice, before gaping openly to show the flushed, cherry-colored insides.

_Wet, moist, tight._

 

It is _begging_ to be filled.

 

_Mine._

Kuroo loses it. Snarling like a starved animal, the alpha heeds to his primal instincts- grabs his omega’s hips, fingers digging into the tender flesh, and thrusts in, in one _harsh_ , _unforgiving_ thrust. Burying his thick, dripping cock inside Tsukishima’s pliant body, Kuroo slides in into that tight, hot, velvety canal to the hilt.

The omega’s mouth falls open in a silent scream. His body slumps forward, Kuroo’s cock slipping out of his wet, slippery hole. The alpha snarls, prying those ass cheeks apart as he sinks his fingers into the small of Tsukishima’s back as he shoves his cock back in. The blonde omega bawls, sinewy muscles spasming and pulling taut as he is forced to take his alpha’s cock. The pain of being taken so violently is subdued by the fact that his alpha’s cock is inside him. Finally. _Finally._  

Tsukishima tests the waters, wriggling his hips experimentally. Kuroo’s cock slides out of his fluttering hole by an inch.

 

“T-Tetsu~” The omega moans, clenching on to the thick girth of his alpha’s cock.

A low groan wretches itself out of the alpha’s throat when the ring of muscles connecting him to his omega tightens, clamping down on his cock hungrily. Swallowing. Kuroo scrapes the wrinkled rim with his nail. Tsukishima whimpers, bucking his hips. He cries as his back arches, cumming into the sheets, hips undulating and rolling back to meet his alpha’s cock.

“T-Tetsu..Tetsurou~ More! More!” The blonde omega wails, elbows giving out as he flails helplessly, hips rutting back uselessly.

Kuroo angles his hips, tugs on his omega’s hips, dragging the plaint body to meet his thrusts. His omega howls in return, hips drawing back, as his alpha hits that spot that makes his vision go white. His sensitive cock bounces against his belly with each slap of powerful hips driving in.

“T..T..Tetsu, c-can’t! N-No…Just c..came, no!” Tsukishima whines, struggling to push the hot cock out of his greedy hole.

Kuroo snorts, pulling out of the slick channel. He admires the gaping hole with a lick of his lips. Rosy insides that have been abused and reduced to a dark, nasty red. Slipping his lean, middle finger into the cavern, he curls the digit into the wet, heat, rubbing against the little bump. Tsukishima mewls, head turning back just to glare at the alpha.

 

“St-stop hnn.. I’m still.. too- s..sensitive. Kuroo!”

 

Kuroo grins, watching his grouchy omega squirm, muscles contracting to force his finger out. That pretty, little gaping hole _still_ looks so _hungry_ for his cock. For someone who was just begging to be filled with his cock to be rendered to such a pathetic state. Precum leaks out of Kuroo’s cock. Using his thumbs to hook the puffy rim, the raven-head’s finger finally pulls out with a squelch, along with a torrent of fresh, hot slick sliding down the back of his omega’s thighs. Kuroo groans, shoving his cock back into his omega’s heat ruthlessly, the length of his cock sliding back home. Tightening his grip on Tsukishima’s hips, the  alpha drags his cock out of his omega’s tight, aching entrance.

_Mine._

Tsukishima keens, panting as he grips onto the messy sheets.

 

“Hnnn.. Kuroo… Y-You bastard!”

 

Tsukishima protests weakly as Kuroo’s cock fills him again. Brutal, fast and rough. Those slender hip jerk automatically, working hard to meet those thrusts.

 

“You need to be plugged up with my cock, baby. Your heat will only get better with my knot. Fuck. Y-you’re still so tight, baby. All wet and hot around me. Good boy,” Kuroo groans in approval, settling on a hard and bruising pace that leaves his lover reeling back.

Pounding into Tsukishima’s tight heat in reckless abandon, Kuroo slumps forward, resting his upper part of his body on top of his mate’s back. Tsukishima rocks back, trying to take Kuroo’s cock as deep as he possible can, now that he has recovered from his previous release. The raven alpha’s breath ghosts against the shell of the blonde’s ear as he whispers hotly.

“So good for me, yeah. Fuck. Like having this cock up your ass, Tsuki? Look at you squirming on the bed, clenching so tight on me. Fuck. You hungry slut. So good to me.”

 

Tsukishima sobs brokenly, knees giving out at the intensity of the raven’s frantic thrusts. Kuroo chuckles darkly, pulling out, as he watches as another pool of slick leaks out of the red, abused ring of muscles. The blonde omega whines in protest, turning back as far as his neck allows him to, to shoot his mate another pathetic glare that lacks any form of anger. Just frustration and sheer desire to be taken, fucked, and completely used by his alpha. To be controlled. Manipulated. Dominated.

Kuroo smirks, stroking his cock, eyes glinting in amusement upon the sight of his lover’s hips rolling weakly to seek his alpha’s knot to subdue his heat that has been prolonged for too long.

“Come on baby, beg. I won’t know what you want if you don’t say anything,” The raven bed head murmurs, flipping the pliant body of his omega over.

 

Staring deep into honey orbs swirling with lust, Kuroo laps at the drops of sweat rolling down his lover’s nape. He presses another kiss onto the bite. Tsukishima convulses, shaking, lips parting in a moan. Lean fingers wrap around the alpha’s wrists.  

“I… I..P-please? T..Tetsu… Please. I.. I want it in me. Y-Your cock. Your knot. B..B..Breed me. Fuck me until I bear your children, pl-please, D..Daddy.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen in surprise. Precum leaks out of his cock. He wheezes, eyes raking over his lover’s naked form. Heart pounding. Anticipation. Moisture slides down Tsukishima’s clenched thighs. The bed dips further, large palms sliding across the latter’s bare hip. The blonde omega whimpers, feeling Kuroo’s desire grind against him. Grasping Tsukishima’s ankles and folding his omega into half, long fingers wander and tease the rim.

“D-Daddy huh?” Kuroo mutters slowly, cock aching to be back in that wet heat again.

Kuroo’s forefinger nudges in, delving deep into the heat.  Tsukishima whimpers. The second finger soon follows. Twisting, curling, spreading. Slick pours out of the plaint hole. Kuroo merely forces it back in. Tsukishima sobs brokenly, when his alpha’s finger flick against his prostate at that moment, rubbing on the spot insistently.

“No-No! Stop teasing!” Tsukishima mewls, crying, thrashing his head in protest, “W-want your cock. B-Breed!”

 

Kuroo groans, pulling his fingers off, making sure to lick the digits clean. _Tastes so good._ Heated gaze fixated on his omega’s face, he rubs the tip of his cock against the rim. It catches on. His omega whines in protest, begging for more. Deciding to be gracious, Kuroo relents. He slides back into the hole that swallows him greedily inch by inch. The heat does not seem to dispel.

“Like Daddy’s cock this much hmm, Tsuki?”

Tsukishima sobs, back arching off the sheets, eyes lolling to the back of his head as he reaches out desperately and clings onto Kuroo. Wrapping those slender legs around the alpha’s waist, he whines, baring his neck in submission.

_Take, take, take._

Thrusting steadily into that plaint hole, Kuroo glances down at his mate who is an absolute mess. Tears running down his flushed cheeks. Drool dribbling down his chin as loud ‘ahhs’ fill the air. Neck bared in submission. Kuroo groans, feeling the dull throb in his belly as his pace picks up, fucking into his omega harder.

“Hah. Gonna come in your ass, baby. Impregnate you with my kids. Breed you. You want that huh? Kei?”

 

A high pitched scream penetrates and pierces through the air as needy cries fill the room.

“Ahhh~ Kuroooo…T-Tetsu! D-Daddy! ”

Ropes of cum spurt from the blonde omega who squeezes and clenches tight around his alpha’s cock. Tears lick out of honey orbs that have long gone shut in the pursuit of pleasure. Kuroo groans, hips slapping against his omega’s heat, desperately searching for his release.

“Fuck! Baby- Oh..Kei. Kei! I’m gonna cum in your ass. Knot you. Breed you.”

Tsukishima’s eyelashes flutter, a deep blush rising from his cheeks to his nape.

“Cum in me, knot me please T-Tetsu. I love you.”

 

Kuroo grunts, pleasure causing his thoughts to turn into a haze. Cock swelling to form a knot, he sets a brutal and unforgiving pace, making sure to hit his omega’s prostate with each thrust. Tsukishima whimpers in protest, body overstimulated from all of his releases. Rolling his hips weakly to help his lover, the blonde omega cries when he feels the full knot of his alpha’s cock plunging in, stretching his hole, impaling him. Alpha. _Alpha._

“Kei!”

Kuroo cums with a grunt, slumping forward as his hips roll against the hot channel of his omega. His mate.  

“Hnn..”

Thick spurts of cum shoot into him. Tsukishima tenses, oversensitive cock twitching he takes his alpha’s load up his ass. The final dribbles of cum squirt out of his cock. He pants heavily, satiated, relishing in each rope of come that shoots into his ass. He feels so full. He _loves_ it.

“Oi.”

Glancing at his alpha quietly, Tsukishima nudges Kuroo.

“You’re… heavy, Asshole,” the blonde omega huffs, hiding a soft smile when the raven-haired alpha before him scowls.

“Oh Tsuki. Why would you hurt me like this? For an omega, you really are a snarky little shit,” Kuroo retorts, rolling over his mate’s body gently.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, even though his eyes still wander across the tan skin and ripped body. How treacherous. Kuroo takes note of the hungry gaze and feigns a sigh, tugging his omega closer to his chest. The knot is only going to come undone after the span of 30 minutes. That gives the both of them ample time to rest, talk and cuddle before the next wave of heat strikes.

 

“Hey. Now that I think about it… At least you’re _my_ snarky little shit,” Kuroo smirks, grinning from ear to ear.

 

The blonde omega groans, turning back to glare at his mate. The raven haired alpha shrugs, embracing the blonde omega tighter as he presses a gentle kiss to the mark in apology.

 

“Did I go too hard?”

“…. Are you seriously worrying about that now?”

“Unfortunately.”

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

“… I know, babe. Thanks.”

“That wasn’t a compliment.”

“Really?”

“…. Yeah.”

“Tsuki, you wound me.”

“Hah.”

 

Tsukishima snorts. The gurgling sound of his alpha’s cum sloshing in his insides shuts him up. The omega bites his lower lip. _Breeding huh?_

 

“Hey-“

“What?”

“Do you-“

“No. Listen up, I swear I will kill you if you say something stupid, Kuroo.”

 

The alpha laughs- a genuine one, hearty and so throaty it makes his omega flush. Eyes crinkle into crescents. Kuroo gazes at the snarky, blonde omega before him. _His_ omega. He runs dexterous fingers through short, blonde locks of curly hair.

“I love you.”

 

Golden orbs widen. An unreadable expression forms on Tsukishima’s face. The scarlet blush on his porcelain cheeks gives him away.

 

“…. M…Me too. I love you…. Idiot.”

 

Kuroo grins.

 

“So… “

“What? “

“Does that make me your daddy?”

 

Tsukishima’s ears grow red, burning in shame.

“GOD! SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

 

Kuroo cackles.

 

 

_There is a thin line between attraction and repulsion._

_Seduce my mind and you can have my body. Find my soul and I’m yours forever._

 


End file.
